Mandy Puppy
Mandy Puppy is the future daughter of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. Short Biography Mandy was born on January 12th (Unknown Birth Year), Along with her younger twin sister, Tiffany. Mandy lived on 123 Knawbone Lane in the city of Petropolis along with her family. Like her mother and father, Mandy ended up becoming an Agent of T.U.F.F. like her mother so she could carry on her family's generation. Unfortunately, She was paired up with her twin sister, Tiffany, Whom she does not get along with quite well. Appearance/Description Mandy wears a dark green and grey suit similar to her mother's design, Except she does not wear a headband like her mother. Mandy has black hair tan fur/skin like her mother. She has freckles on the side of her cheeks and has small curls that swirl onto the side of her cheeks and she has blue eyes like her father. Character/Personality Mandy bears a strong resemblance to her mother; The spittin' image of her! However, she has her father's cerulean-blue eyes that twinkle with lavender if you look in the correct light. Mandy is also very mature and agile for her young age, and she can also be very cheerful. Mandy also inherited her mother's feline instincts and reflexes, along with her father's super-sensitive canine nose. Mandy carries more feline elements/traits then she does with a canine's, however. Mandy wishes to become a T.U.F.F. agent somewhat after she graduates Spy College like her parents. Relationships/Reactions to other Characters Tiffany Puppy Though they are sisters and they love each other, Mandy and Tiffany can never seem to get along, And usually end up ruining their missions due to their arguments and fights. Mostly because when they were younger, Tiffany was the crybaby of the two and got most of the attention, While Mandy would normally be ignored even by her own family. But, The two still work together and are both a team. Helen "Chief" Dumbrowski Mandy and Helen both may have the same personalities, But they don't have much relation between each other, But none the less, Though Helen is demanding at times, Mandy obeys Helen's orders and normally does what she is told. Kesandrea Mandy and Kesandrea both get along well as oposed to Tiffany's relationship with Kesandra. Mandy and Kesandrea tend to argue at times, But Mandy and Kesandrea have one good thing in common: They both (normally) agree with each other. Kesandrea also enjoys Mandy's sense of humor and stories she tells. Kitty Katswell Like Mother, Like Daughter. Mandy and Kitty both have common relations with each other, Such as: *Mandy inherited Kitty's short temper... *Mandy inhertited Kitty's style... *Mandy also inherited Kitty's sense of fashion... *And they both are usually injured by Dudley or Tiffany. None the less, Mandy inherited half of Kitty's spirit. Dudley Puppy Though Mandy is his daughter, They do not have the kind of Father-Daughter relationship other fathers and daughters would expect from the two. Mainly because when Mandy was a young girl, Dudley had a softer spot for Tiffany than he did for Mandy, Meaning Mandy mostly grew up as her mother taught her. But still, They both love each other, Very very much. Veronica Snaptrap Mandy and Veronica are foes, And they always have been ever since Mandy joined T.U.F.F.. Veronica's plots are usually foiled by Mandy or Tiffany's antics, And so they pretty much are worst enemies and they can never seem to get along. Chamel Leon Chamel Leon is Mandy's greatest foe of them all. Chamel always tries to seek revenge on Mandy for putting her in prison, But she never can seem to win. Mandy and Chamel DO NOT have a good relationship at all. Feather Brain Mandy appears to always take advantage of Feather Brain's age and size, Meaning they do not get along well ether. Feather Brain thinks of Mandy as a " 'Molecue-Sized Threat' " and usually tries to destroy her. Category:Characters